Finchel Fifteen
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: Fifteen drabbles all to do with Finn, Rachel, and Finchel. All based on song lyrics. Varies between Finn's and Rachel's POV's.


Finchel Fifteen: Fifteen song drabbles all to do with Finchel.

You'll notice there are no Glee Cast songs, I used the original version of Need You Now. I found myself listening to Glee songs to pass the time through the break and challenged myself to write something without using Glee songs.

They're not all related though some are. Some are canon or canon sounding; others are pure fanon. And yes Finn kinda has ADD in some but I can see Finn like that. Also he has bad grammar but it just seemed more Finn like to have the sentences all as one word. You'll see what I mean.

* * *

><p>i. The House Song-Ministry of Magic <em>[i'm a gryffindoras brave as they come/with my namesake sword/i'll get the job done/i'm a ravenclaw/my brain is super fast/ like sheldon cooper/ but not a total ass] _

He doesn't get a lot of the science jokes on the show but it's really funny when Sheldon does something that pisses everyone else off so that's why every Thursday night he and Kurt sit on the couch and watch The Big Bang Theory together.

It's not until Blaine is over, helping Kurt get ready to return to McKinley that he hears the song. Blaine says it's by some band called Ministry of Magic off their recent album Magic is Might. Kurt says that Blaine is obsessed with Harry Potter. He looks the song up later and listens to it. That's when he realizes that sometimes Sheldon reminds him of Rachel only a geekier, male psyh-pshcy-scientist version.

* * *

><p>ii. Falling For The First Time- Bare Naked Ladies <em>[i'm so cool, too bad i'm a loser…/anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost/anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost/…/It feels just like i'm falling for the first time]_

It's on his way home from Regionals he hears the song. He knows it pretty old but it's the first time in a long time he remembers hearing it. He can totally identify with it. 'Cause that first line? That's really who he is…he's the quarterback and he wins them games so he must be cool. But he's in glee and that's not cool so it makes him a loser but he loves it so he stays (or he should say he comes back whenever he chooses football over glee, 'cause if he's being honest he likes glee way more than football).

But its not just that. He thought Quinn was perfect and she lied to him. Their relationship ended the first time because she cheated on him (just like Rachel but he _can't _think about her because he doesn't know how to deal with the emotions) but he thinks they could make it this time—_but Rach sang him that song and he totally gets it now but he can't leave Quinn_ because the fireworks keep him from thinking and he's just tired of thinking.

But he can't stop thinking about how beautiful Rach looked onstage, and the song, _'cause he really does get it now_ and its just like the first time he heard her sing and he's falling in love with her all over again—or maybe falling more in love with her because he never stopped.

* * *

><p>iii. I Believe- Blessid Union of Souls <em>[i believethat love is the answer/i believe/love will find a way]_

She understands that Quinn wants her happy ending. She wants the same thing…they're really not all that different. The only thing that keeps them both from their happy ending is that they both want the same boy. She knows—because fireworks are colorful and loud and they only take away from the beauty of the night—that Finn will choose her in the end. Because there is still something there between them…the feelings are practically tangible whenever they're alone. She knows that he still loves her and of course she still loves him. She's loved him forever now. And she knows that they will find a way…because love always finds a way…right?

* * *

><p>iv. That Time Of Year-Sick Puppies <em>[curled up tighta darker shade of white/thinking back/could be here for a while/it's cold out this morning/and it's getting harder to pretend/can't believe/its that time of year again]_

It's been a year since everything happened. Despite everything, they're still not back together. He's not with Quinn and she's not with Sam (though for a while he thought that she was) but somehow things haven't worked out. He doesn't realize what day it is until Mike asks where Rachel is and Kurt responds that she wasn't feeling well today and stayed home. He sees Kurt looking sheepishly at him and realizes it's been a year since the tree lot and Wham and kissing her—_it still felt so right even after Puck and he just couldn't be there and hurt but not hurt and so he said no to them and to everything he'd ever realized he wanted_—and he runs out of practice because they all know it doesn't matter what song they sing now. They'll never have their Regionals set list finalized till the days before anyways.

He gets to her house and lets himself in because her dads won't be home until later and she's curled up in her bed facing away from the door. He doesn't say anything at first, he just pulls off his jacket and toes his shoes off and climbs into her bed and curls himself around her and just holds her. She's not crying but she's shaking and murmuring something and he shushes her and they lay there for a while before he starts crying and apologizing (_sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry iloveyou sorry ineedyou sorry_). And now somehow she's holding him and he just breathes in her scent and calms down. He looks at her and she looks at him and they know without words that they're back and they're better and they're forever.

* * *

><p>v. All Fall Apart- Michael Weatherly <em>[my little apocalypse in the great metropolisthe catastrophe that was you and me/…/what if what you get is what you want/but what you want is wrong] _

It's the last week of May and they're in New York but he knows he should be here with Rachel and its so odd not being dragged by her to Times Square and being dragged by Quinn in a different direction. And he's tired—_he's tired of it always being Quinn's direction and why can't they just do what he wants to do for once?_ So he pulls his arm away and says no—_no no no no no no ican'tdothisanymore it'snotright you'renotnher iwanther_-and a whole host of things he doesn't really remember and just turns to Mr. Schue because Ms. Holiday is with Rachel and Kurt and Mercedes and says he's going back to the hotel and he's gonna chill with Artie.

'Cause he gets what Kurt said that one day…that he and Quinn aren't right and they're just this catastrophe. She was so happy to win Prom Queen and beat Lauren (and he really has to remember never to say that he voted for Lauren over her) and she was so pissed that Puck won Prom King over him and he could care less. He just felt numb watching them dance but there was this hot ball of emotion when he watched Rach dance with Sam, Mike, Artie, that one friend of Kurt's from the Warbler's who he's pretty sure is named David, and hell even Kurt. Because it should have been him there and she looks so pretty and he just can't handle it but before he can go over and drag her out on the floor—_'cause he needs to hold her in his arms and dance with her just once tonight so that he can feel happy and whole and normal again_. But Quinn's there before he can and he has to go back to being the dutiful date and he thought he wanted Quinn but now that he has her he knows that he was wrong and he wants.._needs_…can't spend any more time apart from Rachel.

* * *

><p>vi. Need You Now- Lady Antebellum <em>[picture perfect memoriesscattered all across the floor/reaching for the phone/'cause i can't fight it anymore/and i wonder if i/ ever cross your mind/for me it happens all the time/it's a quarter after one/i'm all alone/ and i need you now/ said i wouldn't call/but i lost all control/ and i need you now]_

He didn't want to listen to her sing with _Puck_. It only made him angrier about what she had done. All he could see in his head was her and Puck on her bed. Kissing, rolling, moaning, and he just can't listen to them sing a song together right now because it just hurts so fucking much because as easy as it is to blame her for everything he knows-_he knows and he wishes that Kurt would just stop reminding him_-that he is to blame as well.

But when he goes home and listens to the song…he thinks that maybe he understands her message. But it's too soon, too painful, too _hard_ to deal with and so when Quinn kisses him he kisses back. Because its Quinn and its easy, and he doesn't love her but the fireworks he sees are able to distract him from what he's feeling.

* * *

><p>vii. Everything You Want-Vertical Horizon <em>[i am everything you wanti am everything you need]_

He sees her with Sam a lot now. He really shouldn't say anything because he's with Quinn but Sam's a tool and he says it to get her to yell at him. Because he knows that no matter what he is hers and she is his and they'll find their way back to being Finchel. Sam doesn't get her like he gets her—he knows because Kurt had to call him to find out how to calm her down when she was freaking out because Sam couldn't do it. They are each other's wants and needs and all that jazz and he kinda wants to watch Chicago now because he knows that's a line in one of the songs. Plus Catherine Zeta-Jones as Velma Kelley is _hot_ and Rach in that role would be even hotter and he's gotta see if he can find that picture of her and Ms. Holiday in those outfits.

* * *

><p>viii. Hey Leonardo (She Likes Me For Me)- Blessid Union of Souls <em>[she likes me for menot because i look like Tyson Beckford/with the charm of Robert Redford oozing out my ears/but what she sees/are my thoughts and indecisions/my insecure conditions/…/she's the one for me/and i just can't live without her/my arms belong around her/and i'm so glad i found her once again/…/why does she waste all her time with me/ there must be something there /that i don't see]_

He knows that Quinn only wants him because she thinks that he's guaranteed to win Prom King and she wants so badly to be Prom Queen—_and he doesn't really get why 'cause its only high school and in a few years no one's gonna care about who won Prom Queen_—but he goes along with it 'cause it's easier than fighting her. It's one of the reasons he misses Rachel. She didn't even want to go to prom…he knows she's going he overheard Kurt saying that Mercedes and Rachel are riding in the same car as him and Blaine.

He has other reasons he misses her and he has a lot of things that he misses about her. The big one is that he misses holding her because even though she's so tiny she fit perfectly in his arms and don't all the stories say that the two people destined to be together always fit perfectly—even their hands? But at the same time he's glad he's not holding her back from being a star anymore because he knows that's what he was doing even if she disagrees. It's in the dark of the night that he thinks maybe he is something more like she always said but then in the daylight he fucks up and Quinn tells him he's an idiot and he's never going to get out of this town and he knows that she's right…even if Rachel always tell hims he's not.

* * *

><p>ix. Fear- Stop Making FriendsPauley Perrette _[to live/when you think you're dying/to laugh/when you feel like crying/to stand/when you think you're gonna fall/it's just fear/after all/ it's only fear/after all]_

She's afraid…she's scared…she's terrified. Tomorrow is the first day back from winter break. The first time she'll see him since the night at Mr. Schue's house. And she knows they shared a smile but they haven't spoken and she knows he's still angry and she doesn't want to go back to school, tomorrow and not be a part of Finchel/FinnandRachel. She knows she's going to cry when she sees him and she doesn't want to but a part of her knows that she has the strength to do this and she knows that it's silly to be afraid because its just fear and she's never been afraid of anything ever.

* * *

><p>x. Come On Get Higher- Matt Nathanson <em>[i miss the sound of your voiceand i miss the rush of your skin/ and i miss the still of the silence/as you breathe out/ and i breathe in/…/i miss the sound of your voice/the loudest thing in my head/and i ache to remember/all the violent sweet perfect words that you said]_

He bolts up in his bed one night and he realizes how much he fucking misses Rach. It's been a week since Nationals and yeah they lost, but they came in second and they beat Vocal Adrenaline so that has to count for something, right? But he misses her and he knew he did but it only just hit him how much because he misses everything about her. And all he can think about is this one summer afternoon where they just laid in the hammock in the backyard and breathed together. And he knows that people would think it's odd because Rachel Berry is always singing or talking or making noise in some form but this wasn't _Rachel Berry_ this was _Rach_ and yes of course there's a difference and Rach knows that sometimes its nice to just lay there with the person you love and be silent and just drink the other person in and he wants it back. He doesn't know how to do it but he knows that Kurt will because she and Kurt are best friends and Kurt wants her to be happy and him to be happy and has been begging him for weeks to get his head out of his ass (only he said it much more elqo-elquent-fancy) and he thinks that maybe now is the time to do it. So he goes and knocks on Kurt's door and when Kurt snap's at him because _"It's three in the morning, Finn! I need my beauty sleep!"_ he just says that he's finally gotten his shit straight and needs Kurt's help.

* * *

><p>xi. The Coolest Girl- Darren Criss A Very Potter Sequel _[i am/sick and tired/of low not higher/places where i should belong/it's about time i proved them wrong/gimme a shot to show/what i've got/ i'm a hell of a whole lot more/than this frizzy hair/these frumpy clothes i wear/but i rock'em like/nobody you've seen before]_

She knows what she wants. Is that really so wrong of her? Does it really mean that she should be slusheed and egged? She's pushy…but she just wants glee to be the best it can be. Does it really mean that every can put her down when things go wrong? She get's the fact that she's different…she knows who she is and that's that. She has a wish that her teammates will see her for not just the Broadway Diva she is bound to be and the overly obsessive girl she is. She wishes they would see her as the girl who just wants to be accepted like everyone else. She's more than show-tunes, plaid skirts, leg warmers, and animal sweaters. She just doesn't know how to show it. She thinks that maybe Finn knows…because when everyone is on her case he gives her this smile and she feels on top of the world.

* * *

><p>xii. Not Alone- Darren Criss A Very Potter Musical _['cause baby you're not alone/'cause you're here with me/ and nothing's ever gonna keep us down/'cause nothing can keep me from loving you/ and you know it's true/'cause it don't matter what'll come to be/ our love is all we need to make it through]_

She doesn't hear that he's broken up with Quinn until she, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina get back from Times Square. Somehow she knows exactly where he's going to be (since Artie hadn't seen him since he'd returned) and she heads to the lounge on the top floor. He's there sitting by a window and just looking out of it. He doesn't hear her approach and she doesn't speak a word to him as she places her arms around his neck and her head on top of his.

She's not sure how long they're like that when she gets a text from Kurt asking if she found him. She responds yes and after she puts her phone away he grabs her hand and brings her around the chair. He lifts her into his lap and she places her legs over the arm of the chair and leans her head on his. It's quiet and she can't stop herself from softly singing the chorus of a song she heard play on Blaine's iPod the other day. Because Finn needs to know that he isn't alone as long as he has her.

* * *

><p>xiii. Why Don't We Just Dance-Josh Turner <em>[for my two left feetand our two hearts beating/nobody's gonna see us go crazy/so baby why don't we just dance/down the hall/maybe straight up the stairs/bouncing off the walls/floating on air baby/why don't we just dance]_

They hadn't won but they'd come in second and beat Vocal Adrenaline. So the team celebrated. The party may have been called to a halt by Mr. Schue an hour ago but they weren't tired so they chose to just stay out in the hall listening to her iPod.

He's not quite sure how it happened. One moment they were sitting side by side and the next he had swept her up into his arms and they were slow dancing in between their doors. She's still in her dress and heels from the competition and can still barely reach her arms around his neck. But that fine because it's them and it's perfect and they can't think of a better way to celebrate beating VA. He's so big that they burst into laughter when he hits a wall and bury their heads in each others necks to muffle the sound.

They keep dancing until Kurt comes out and complains that they're ruining his sleep and tells them both to go to bed. She steps away from him but he grabs her hand and places it over his heart. She smiles and silently acknowledges what he's referencing. He repeats something he said that day and she hesitates before responding. The kiss is simple and sweet and them.

* * *

><p>ixv. A Change in Me- Disney's Beauty and the Beast the Musical <em>[there's been a change in mea kind of moving on/for what i used to be/i still depend upon/for now i realize that/good can come from bad/…/for in my dark despair/i slowly understood/my perfect world out there/had disappeared for good/…/i'm where and who i want to be/no change of heart/a change in me]_

She wasn't the same girl that he had fallen in love with, he realized watching her interact with Mike, Brittany, Mercedes, and Kurt onstage before practice. She could still be a perfectionist, and over-controlling but she had learned how to do everything to make the _team_ better and not just herself. She had willingly given solos to others when Schue had suggested them to her and not complained when he offered them to others first.

She knew she had changed and she loved it. When she and Finn got back together she would have to thank him because really it was this time apart that gave her the time and reason to change. She had almost everything she'd ever wanted: two loving fathers, friends who cared about her and actually _wanted_ to spend time with her, and a best friend who gave her the encouragement she needed. She still wanted the boyfriend that loved her and a mother but she had lived without the latter for 17 years and perhaps the first would be returning to her life soon.

* * *

><p>xv. How Long Must This Go On?- Disney's Beauty and the Beast the Musical <em>[how long must this go onthis cruel trick of fate/ i simply made one careless wrong decision]_

When he broke up with her again at the Christmas Tree lot she knew that he meant it. She had hoped things would resolve themselves by the time Winter Break was over but it hadn't. The weeks dragged on and though she knew that she still loved him and he still loved her; their break up lasted. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last being apart from him. She wanted Finchel back…and she would wait as long as she had to because she could never love anyone other man like she loved Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>I know! I'm working on the first fic of the reunion series but this idea hijacked my brain and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. I like writing as Finn if you can't tell because his brain is easier to deal with. If you want to see more just leave a review with a song or two!<p> 


End file.
